


I'll Be Yours to Keep

by PandoraPeeked



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraPeeked/pseuds/PandoraPeeked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a rough day and seeks out Poe for comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Yours to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt was “can I get some fluffy reader/Poe where the reader is super upset and Poe just cuddles her for the night and hums to her until she falls asleep?” so that's what I wrote.

Some days you almost regretted being part of the Resistance. It wasn’t that you didn’t believe in the cause, or that you weren’t a hard worker, or that you had imagined you would be basking in glory all of the time, but it could be rough sometimes. The work you did was mostly enjoyable and fulfilling, and you liked feeling like you were making a difference, but it was taking a harder toll on you than you had expected. You were pretty much always exhausted, and what you were doing wasn’t exactly safe either.

Although some of the Resistance fighters had joined simply because they had nothing to lose, you had willingly given up the life that you’d had back home. It had been a happy and good life, safe and comfortable. Your job, your family, your friends; you had left them all behind for the sake of the Resistance. Although you knew that this had been the right choice to make and you were proud of the work you were doing, you still missed your old life sometimes. The worst part was that you couldn’t go back without endangering everyone you cared for. You would not see them again or go back to your planet until after the war was over. So you stayed, and you worked hard, and you hoped that some day you could give them a better world and go back to them.

Despite, or perhaps because, of your busy work schedules, you had found a lot of support in Poe. He was kind and funny and easy to talk to. Although you had started out as friends, it had quickly turned into something more. It was good to have someone who understood what you were going through, nice to have someone that you could come back to after a long day. On the hard days, the only thing that kept all of it bearable was Poe.

Today was one of the hard days. 

Work had been more tiring than usual, and it had completely worn you down. The mood on base had been gloomy, as you had lost several people in an ambush the week before. On top of that, you had been distracted throughout the day, trying your hardest to ignore the fact that today was an important feast day on your home planet. Normally, you would have spent the day celebrating with your friends, browsing the market stalls and buying ridiculously overpriced food and trinkets. At night there was music and dancing, and everyone had dinner together out in the streets. You would’ve given everything to be home right now and be with your friends and family.

Instead you were laying in the top bunk of your bed, staring at the ceiling. Despite being exhausted, you simply couldn’t fall asleep. The three others you shared the room with were all sleeping contently. The girl in the bunk below you was snoring softly, but it didn’t seem to bother anyone else. You kept thinking about the people that you had lost. Whether anyone at home would be missing you right now. Most of them probably didn’t even know you had joined the Resistance. They probably all just thought you’d run away and left them.

To your disappointment, you had barely seen Poe all day. It wasn’t like that never happened—Poe was a busy man after all—but today you had missed him more than usual. He had been out practicing with his squadrons, leaving before sunrise and staying out all day. He always knew how to cheer you up when you were feeling down.

Suddenly, you realised that you really didn’t want to be alone right now. Without any further hesitation, you pushed out of bed, the floor cold beneath your bare feet. You were going to find Poe.

It was late, well past any sane person’s bedtime. The hallway was empty and Poe was probably sleeping. As a high ranking official in the Resistance, he had the luxury of a room of his own, a floor away from yours. You often shared his room with him, at his insistence, but not tonight. Due to some overwork, you had finished late this evening, and you hadn’t wanted to bother him. You were reluctant to bother him, even now, as he was likely already asleep. He worked harder than anyone, and you knew how badly he needed his rest. However, you also knew that he would want you to come to him with anything that troubled you. He would never want you to to put his comfort above your happiness and keep on a brave face just for his sake. You knocked quietly, not wishing to disturb anyone else. You half hoped that Poe wouldn’t wake up so you wouldn’t have to feel guilty about waking him for your own sake.

You were about to turn away when the door creaked open, revealing a very sleepy looking Poe. His hair was tousled and he was wearing simple cloth pants and a tank top. He rubbed his eyes and looked around inquisitively, confused as to who had woken him. It took him a few seconds to recognise you.

He called out your name, questioning.

He straightened and looked at you more sharply, taking in your posture and the expression on your face. He studied you for a moment, his face concerned. You didn’t often show up at his door in the middle of the night. His eyes found yours and he understood. This was not the first time he had seen this look in your eyes. In fact, he was more than familiar with it. People sometimes forgot that they were fighting a war, and in wars there were casualties. In more ways than one.

Without saying anything else, he held out his hand, inviting you in. You took his hand and let him pull you to him, into the safety of his arms, letting the door fall shut behind you. He was still warm from his bed and you pressed against him, burying your face in his shoulder. As he embraced you, you felt an immense sense of relief flood through your body. You held him tight as tears slowly fell from your eyes. Poe’s arms tightened around you, pressing you closer to his chest. It felt so good to be held by him and to have him comfort you. He was the only thing that made you feel grounded in this world, though you never felt lighter than when you were with him.

After a few minutes of you just standing there in his arms, breathing in his scent, Poe pulled away and started pulling you back towards the bed with him. Though you knew the way well enough, you let him guide you. The bed wasn’t very big, but large enough to accommodate you both. Especially on nights like these, you didn’t need a lot of space.

Poe pulled you down onto the bed with him. As soon as you were lying down, he pulled the blankets back up over you and enclosed you in his arms again. It was warm, perhaps uncomfortably so, but you didn’t mind. It felt nice being this close to him, and the warmth made you feel safe and sleepy. You rested your head on his shoulder and slipped an arm around him, making yourself comfortable. Poe brought his hand up to stroke your hair and pressed a tender kiss against your forehead. You lifted your head a little to look up at him.

He smiled at you and softly stroked your hair, trying to put you at ease. His face was full of warmth, his eyes full of tenderness. His fingers were gentle against your skin, his body firm and hot. He had his free arm wrapped around your waist, holding you to him tightly. As you lay there looking up at his face, you were suddenly struck by the realisation of how much you loved him. How much you loved being in his arms. Loved feeling his hot breath tickle your skin. Loved seeing him smile, hearing him laugh. Loved being loved by him.

Poe saw the change in your eyes. “Better?” he asked, resting his fingers on the back of your head.

You nodded.

He kissed you softly and pulled you closer to him. His fingers brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen in your face, knuckles grazing your temple.

“I think you should stay here from now on, alright?”

You smiled a little and nodded at him again.

“Good. Try to get some sleep.”

You shut your eyes and let his warmth envelop you. Poe pressed his face into your hair, and as you started to slip away, you could hear him humming, feel the vibrations of it roll through your body. It was a nursery rhyme from your home planet, one your mother had used to sing to you. How he knew it was a mystery to you, but as he continued humming, you felt your body getting heavier and your heart getting lighter. It wasn’t long before you had slipped into a blissful sleep, safely in the arms of the man you loved.

Home would be okay without you for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on my tumblr hogwartsnexttopmodel where you can also send me any requests you have!


End file.
